Recently, cloud applications have seen tremendous growth as Internet connections improve with respect to availability and speed. With smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other portable devices, user devices often need to be persistently connected with the cloud to receive services and notifications related to service delivery. After the initial connection establishment, the majority of these persistent connections between connected user devices and cloud are idle most of the time but expect timely service delivery after an event of user interest occurs.